Locomotive (The God of Trains)
|-|Base= |-|Derp Locomotive= |-|Ultra Locomotive= |-|True Locomotive= Summary Locomotive is the ruler of all realities and is the god of Trains. Praise him like a god he is, also he's the fan character that was an idea to made up by HailTheGodTwains from Google Plus. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C to possibly 2-C | Possibly 2-C | 2-A | 1-A, likely High 1-A, likely higher Name: Locomotive Age: Eternal Gender: Inapplicable, likely Male Origin: Paradox Realm Classification: The God of Trains, Ruler of All Realities Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Locomotive and Deity Physiology, Nigh-Omniscience, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), True Flight (Claimed to be the flying train.), Magic, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Invulnerablilty, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Immortality (Types 8; Reliant on the godly core.), Quantum Manipulation, Creation, Reality Warping, Transformation, Shapeshifting (Changes the shape of himself at will.), Portal Creation, Time Travel, Dimensional Travel (Via Teleportation.), Space-Time Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Gravity Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Power Nullification, Summoning (Can summon multiple trains to the battle, which in case these trains look like Thomas the Tank Engine.), Existence Erasure, Energy Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation, Supernatural Manipulation (Claimed to have powers anything he wants.) | All the ones listed above to a far stronger degree, Nigh-Omnipotence, Omnipresence, Regeneration (True-Godly), Spatial Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation and Existence, Paradox Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Universe+ Level to possibly Low Multiverse Level (Stated to be beyond space-time. Stated to transcend all dimensions and be above all of existence.) | Possibly Low Multiverse Level (Is stronger than before.) | Multiverse+ Level (Claimed to view fiction. Stated to be superior to Omni-Stallings.) | Outerversal Level (Claimed to be beyond concept being and to transcend the concept of dimensions in multiple realities, It's most likely he's the above scaling being.), likely High Outerverse Level (Is the strongest character that's comparable to Undoubtedly Bendy. Stated to become one with the beyond existence. Claimed to be stronger than Lighting McQueen.), likely higher (Became as strong as TLOL himself that was granted the power by TLOL.) Speed: Immeasurable (Can traverse all of space and time in all dimensions. In two of his forms that are faster than his base form.) | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Strength: At least Universal+ to possibly Low Multiversal | Possibly Low Multiversal | Multiversal+ | Outerversal, likely High Outerversal, likely higher Durability: At least Universe+ Level to possibly Low Multiverse Level | Possibly Low Multiverse Level | Multiverse+ Level | Outerversal Level, likely High Outerverse Level Stamina: Limitless Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Irrelevant. Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Is the nigh-omniscient being.) Weaknesses: Unknown Key: Base | Derp Locomotive | Ultra Locomotive | True Locomotive Note: Here Notable Attacks/Technique: See Powers and Abilities. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Inapplicable Category:Gods Category:Vehicles Category:Fan made Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:Paradox Realm Category:Nigh-Omniscient Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Quantum Users Category:Creation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Transformation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Portal Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Time-Space Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Matter Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Conceptual Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Causality Users Category:Probability Users Category:Pain Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Spatial Users